Zyeb
Zyeb Abbey labeled 'The Hot Tech Geek ' Personality Zyeb is very hot, and he is very intelligent when it comes to technology. At home, he is actually an outcast due to being so intelligent. While he doesn't let bullies phase him, he occasionally feels like he should change the way he is. Zyeb is very laid-back, and gets along with many people. He also eats a lot, needing protein to keep his body in shape. While knowing how attractive he is, he is not vain or petty, believing that it's what inside that matters, not the outside. Despite his technological genius and his outgoing, openly flirtatious personality, he is often clueless in social situations. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Zyeb was the fifteenth contestant to arrive on the island. Noticing the twins, he attempts to flatter them, but neither of them seem interested. He is put on the Killer Gophers. Charge It Up (Part Two) Zyeb competes in the second and third rounds of the dodgeball challenge, during which he manages to catch a ball from Derek and bring Kia back into the game. Zyeb's team ends up winning the challenge. Ultra Violet Zyeb has a more important role in the episode, despite being made fun of by Blaineley at the beginning for being forgettable. During breakfast, Zyeb and the others watch Cassy sneak off to go grab her sweater, despite not even having a sweater, which he points out. On the way to the challenge, Zyeb offers his team a picnic to get to know some of his teammates better, directly staring at Kia. She replies saying that she thinks the idea is great, but refuses to spend any private time with him. For the jousting challenge, Kia picks Zyeb to participate first, against Derek from the other team. The two guys begin to taunt each other as they fight, and Zyeb knocks his opponent down, scoring a point for his team. This start leads to a second consecutive win for the Killer Gophers. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire At the beginning of the episode, Zyeb is eating breakfast with most of his teammates at the spa hotel. He decides to turn it into a contest and challenges Atlas to see who can finish their plate of food the quickest. Glenda is disgusted by their behavior, which Zyeb doesn't understand. Later on, Cassy and Kia got in an argument pointing out each other's faults. Zyeb decides to defend Kia, but Cassy states that he's only doing this because he thinks she's attractive, which shuts him up. Like most of the team, Zyeb was undecided when Kia asked everybody to choose who's more likeable between herself and Cassy. For the challenge, he had to find an autographed picture of the host, Blaineley. He was unable to find any autograph in the spa hotel, but thought outside of the box and printed a picture of her. In a confessional, he thought of himself as a genius. The Killer Gophers ended up winning for the third time in a row, keeping Zyeb safe from elimination. Waterloo Towards the beginning of the episode, Zyeb asks Geo if he's not a morning person after the latter complains about waking up so early. He doesn't contribute much to the challenge, and ends up being taken out by Dina, but his team wins the challenge for the fourth straight time. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Zyeb.png Trivia * Despite initially showing an attraction to both twins, he seemingly decides to pursue Kia. However, he later shows a small attraction to Atlas as well, however, he still chooses Kia. * Despite being a technological genius, he is only shown to use technology when he absolutely must. * Similar to Kia's relationship with Sareena, he has a competitive rival in Derek. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Killer Gophers Category:Contestant